Hold On To You
by CrimsonWords
Summary: After Edward being arrested and sent to Arkham. Jim Gordon wants to know what made him this way, and how to fix their broken friendship. Since Edward doesn't believe that they're friends. Jim is determined to prove him wrong, and get back the Edward he once knew. For he will always hold on to the memory when Edward was a good friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hold On To You

(A Gotham Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: I Was Your Friend... Still Am (Gordon's Narrative)

"How did this happen to you?" I said as I walk in the snow trying to get close to Edward Nygma. I've found out that he was the one who framed me, and I lured him out here into the woods so the bodies he disposed of could be found. Edward Nygma... My own friend is pointing a gun at me. I said as I kept my distance from him, "That you become this?"

Edward smiles as he said, "You dummy. This is who I am. I was just finally admitting the truth to myself. Well that and murdering some people"

"I don't believe that."

"You don't believe it why Jim? Cause it will make you incompetent, to know that I was right under your nose the whole time? Or you don't want to admit that there's a monster in all of us because YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

... Ed, please stop. This isn't you talking. I know this isn't who you are.

"Because that's what made it so easy to frame you!" He said as he laughs.

"... I was your friend." I said.

"We're you Jim? We're you my friend? Or did you just pity me? Oh, poor weird little Ed. With his little silly wordplay and his little riddles."

Ed, they were never silly to me! I've never pitied you! This can't be him saying all this! I refuse to believe this is who he is! He's been taunted and bullied too much at the precinct. Something snapped within you, Edward. You need help. "Completely insane," I said.

"Yeah, it's probably easier for you to think that," He said, "How about, one last riddle for old times sake? A nightmare for some, for others a savior I come, my hands cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek."

... Ed, do you want to kill me? I know I wasn't there for you much because of work, but... What happened to our friendship Edward? You gave me a hug when I was forced to step down from my detective rank. You wanted me to stay. I took the time to answer your riddles. I've never made fun of you once. I appreciated your help to every case I worked on. You hide me from the GCPD when I was a wanted man... Now you framed me, separated me from Leslie, and now here you are standing with a gun pointing straight at me... Ready to send me to Death's arms.

I answered him, "Death."

He gave me a thumbs up with a smile as he said, "Right again." He waved his hand at me as he said, "Goodbye, Jim."

"DROP THE GUN!" Shouted Barns, "DROP IT!"

Captain Barns and the other officers showed up. I made sure they came here in time... Even though it broke my heart to do so. "Captain Barns!" said Edward as he began to stammer and panic, "I-I-I was- I'm arresting Jim!"

"Stop it Ed!" shouted Barns, "We heard everything now drop the gun and get on your knees!"

"No this is!... This is- I've- He's-He's!"

"LAST CHANCE!"

Edward glared at me. Ed, please don't make this harder than it already is. Do you really want to kill me that badly?... If so, then I'll won't stop you. I'll stand right here as you take the shot... Well, Ed? What are you waiting for? Go on... Take the shot.

Suddenly the unexpected happen. He drops the gun and began to run while the police chased after him. He didn't get far because he tripped on a log that was covered in snow. The police caught up with him and arrested him on the spot. Harvey walked up to me as he said, "Are you okay, Jim?"

"..." I didn't want it to be him. I didn't want Ed to be like the monsters I've arrested. Why did he have to snap? I thought I-?... No, I wasn't there for him when he needed friends the most to keep him sane. To keep him from becoming this villain. "No, Harvey." I said, "I'm not alright."

...

It was already a week that Edward was sent to Arkham. While he was gone I made sure no one sold his apartment. I took care of his home, made sure everything was in their place, and always kept clean. Harvey would ask me why I'm taking care of Edward's place. I said because I feel like I owe it to Edward to at least show him that he does have a friend.

I want to start being there for him, so that once he does get out of Arkham. He'll still have a home to come back to. I want our friendship back the way it was, but this time, I'll be more present. Edward has been alone for who knows how long. And I've realized that I barely even know who Edward is.

He never talks about himself, he just mostly speaks in riddles. I do remember one time that he said that he loved video games. While taking care of his apartment I've found a huge collection of video games in his closet. He even has the old consoles like the Super Nintendo, Atari, Sega Genesis, Game Cub, Game Boy, and etc. He also does have the newest consoles like XBOX ONE, Playstation 4, and Wii U.

I'm not much of a gamer. I have enough action at work, I don't need to have it home as well. In Edward's apartment, there was a bunch of old antiques. What interested me the most was this old record player. I picked a record to listen to and what it played was Jazz.

That makes sense. Edward does look like the type to be a Jazz man. He plays great on the piano too. I've never learned how to play any instrument. Tried the guitar and just couldn't get into it. All I knew was war.

I took a look at his album book and found a small amount of pictures within the pages. Mostly him at some event or just hanging around at a place. Until I've found a college graduation picture of him. He was alone while holding his college diploma in front of him. The other students, professors, and family are in the background, but I don't see his family with him.

Could it be that Edward was an orphan? I really don't know and that's something that I should know since I still want to be his friend. I wonder who took this picture of him when he was at the graduation ceremony? I eventually found another graduation photo except this time it was during his end of high school. Once again he's alone in this photo.

It crushed my heart to see him alone in all of these photos. Did he never have one friend or family member to stand with him to take these pictures with? Exactly what did he do in his past to not deserve friendship or kindness? I'm going to figure this out, and once I do I will visit him at Arkham. I know with just the right kind of help, he'll be back to the Ed I once knew.

...

"You're going to do what now?!" said Harvey when I told him what I was going to do. I sighed as I said to him again, "I'm going to visit Ed's parents. I want to know him as much as possible, so we can rebuild our friendship."

"Jim, there's nothing left to rebuild. The Ed we knew is long gone. He killed Kristen, Dougherty, some random guy, and Pickney."

"Because we weren't there for him when he needed us most. Harvey, Edward was alone his entire life. I want to know why and how to fix that lonely emptiness he has inside his heart."

"That's what Arkham is for Jim. They fix people's minds so they can come back to society."

"Except what does Edward come back to, Harvey? If Arkham does help him get back to society who's going to welcome him home? I doubt GCPD will ever welcome him back with open arms because he killed one of our own."

"And why should you? The kid ruined your life, Jim. What makes you think he deserves your forgiveness after all the shit he put you through? You were his friend, Jim, but not anymore."

"... I'm still am."

I pick up my coat as I put it on and said, "I'm going find out every little thing about him, Harvey. Like how I should have done in the beginning."

As I left Harvey's apartment I thought about my last conversation with Ed. Till this day, it still hurts like hell.

 _"... I was your friend."_

 _"We're you Jim? We're you my friend? Or did you just pity me? Oh, poor weird little Ed. With his little silly wordplay and his little riddles."_

I've never pitied you, Edward. I've never thought your riddles were silly. I've always answered them as best as I could. I miss when you were here by my side solving cases with me and Harvey. But I can't believe that it's true that you've turned into this monster. That is not who you are and you know it, Edward.

You are a friend that I can't lose and I'll hold on to you. I'm not letting go the days we've shared. No matter what you say I'll bring you back, and we'll be friends again whether you like it or not. I will remember who you use to be because the real you will always be committed to my memories... I remember the day you hugged me to say goodbye.

 _"Ed?" I said._

 _"Detective Gordon," said Ed, "I hear you've been thrown out in disgrace is this true?"_

 _"Yeah, it is."_

 _"I'm going to write a letter to the boss."_

 _"You do that," said Harvey._

 _"Which boss should I write to?" said Ed._

 _I smiled as I said, "Forget it, Ed. That's the break, huh? You take care."_

 _I held out my hand to him so he could shake it. Once he did though out of nowhere he gave me a quick hug and took off without another word. I was completely caught off guard by his action._

 _"Maybe you should take him with you," said Harvey._

 _"You'd miss him if he was gone," I said with a smirk._

 _"No, I wouldn't." He said even though his smile gave it away that he would._

Suddenly my thoughts were broken when I've felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I turn to see that it was Harvey. He said with a heavy look, "I'm going with you."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"... I want to know what really got under this kid's skin. He's been at GCPD along with me before you came along. Maybe it's also my fault that I should have been there for him when he needed a friend the most."

I couldn't help but smirk as I said, "I told you, you would miss him if he was gone."

"Yeah yeah shut your trap before I change my mind. Now let's go."

See Edward, you do have friends who cared about you. I'll guarantee that once you're released from Arkham. You will never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nygma's Parents

The house of Nygma's Parents was quite average. It's well kept just like the apartment of Ed's. I've noticed though there's nothing eccentric around the house. By that I mean they don't have any item that stands out or is interesting. Back at Ed's apartment, there's this old Zelda game machine that reminds me of Zoltar Speaks from that movie Big with Tom Hanks.

Before we came here when I was looking for Ed's parents. I've noticed that they don't have the same last name. Edward's real last name is Nashton. I wonder why he changed it to Nygma? Well, Harvey and I are going to find out.

Mr. and Mrs. Nashton was sitting on the couch in front of us while Harvey and I are sitting in chairs. Mr. Nashton asked us, "So what is this about, Detectives?"

"We want to know more about your son, Edward Nashton."

"What do you want to know about?"

"What was his childhood like for starters." said Harvey.

"Well, from what I remember he was very hyper. He had a hard time communicating to the other children in a normal manner."

"How come?" I asked.

"He kept on asking everybody riddles. He asked too many questions, and never once got into school activities like sports."

The way how Mr. Nashton said it was like if he was very disappointed in Ed. No not was, more like still disappointed in him.

"When we took him to a doctor one day," said Mr. Nashton, "He diagnosed Edward to have, OCD, NPD, DPD, and ASD."

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Dependent Personality Disorder, and Autism Spectrum Disorder. It makes sense but damn Ed. I never knew you were troubled that bad.

"We tried our best to cope with his strange behaviors," said Mr. Nashton, "His disorders were so overwhelming it was hard to stay patient with him until after high school."

"What happened after high school?" I asked.

"He ran away. Took off without leaving a note or even a goodbye."

He sure doesn't sound heartbroken. Mrs. Nashton though, on the other hand, has a sad look in her eyes. Why isn't she speaking? "And you two never went to the police to have him found?" asked Harvey.

"There was no need," said Mr. Nashton, "He was already 18 at the time and decided to just leave."

"Do you still have his old room here?" I asked.

"No, we got rid of his stuff long ago, and made it into an office."

Were they even heartbroken at the time he ran away? Or do they just don't care? "Was there any particular reason why he ran away?

"No, he just took off. Exactly why are you asking all these questions about Ed?" asked Mr. Nashton.

"He's a friend of ours," I said.

Suddenly Mrs. Nashton's eyes lighten up when I said that, and Mr. Nashton's face just looked like he couldn't believe it. Mr. Nashton said, "You two are his friends?"

"Why are you freaking out about it?" said Harvey.

"Sorry, but Ed never really made friends so much. Except for that kid, oh what was her name?"

"Velika Navras," Finally spoke, Mrs. Nashton, "She became friends with our son at age 13, but she died from a stab wound to the stomach. Since she was a Hemophiliac they couldn't save her in time."

"Why was she stabbed?" I asked.

"She was attacked by another teenager from Edward's school. She died in the woods that's not far from here."

"Who attacked her and why?"

"His name was Brendan Kain. I don't know why he killed her."

"From what we were told," said Mr. Nashton, "Ed saw the whole thing."

The one friend that Edward had in his childhood, and she was snuffed out like that. I'm going to have to visit Velika's parents some other time.

"So how come you couldn't ask these questions to our son?" asked Mr. Nashton.

"It's more complicated than that." said Harvey.

"He doesn't open up," I said.

"I see," said Mr. Nashton, "If you do see him again, tell him I said hi."

Why do I have a feeling that 'hi' isn't a heartfelt welcoming one? "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Nashton," I said as Harvey and I stand up to take our leave. Just when we went outside though Mrs. Nashton rushed after us. "Detective Gordon," She said, "If you do see him. Please give him this."

She handed me a dark green book that says Riddles on the front cover. "It was his favorite when he was a kid."

I smiled as I said, "I'll make sure I give it to him."

"Thank you, have a good day detectives."

She went back inside the house and we got into Harvey's car. Before Harvey started the car he said to me, "Is it me or does it seem like the Nashtons don't give a shit about Ed?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," I said, "The mother seemed to care more than the father. Even though she didn't say much she didn't give us two people to visit."

"Two? We're not just going to visit Velika Navras?"

"We have to see Brendan Kain. I think there's more to this murder of Velika, than just Edward witnessing it."

"Even so, but do you think Nygma's parents are hiding something?"

"You're getting that feeling too?"

"Are you kidding? That feeling has been breathing down my neck that whole time we were talking to them. Especially Nygma's father."

He started up the car as he started driving on the road, "You wanna go check out the Navras family now once we get the address?"

"Not right now. We'll visit them tomorrow."

I look at the book that Mrs. Nashton gave to me. Between the cover and the first page was a note stuck in there. I took it out as I unfold it and read it.

I know I'm the last person you want to hear. But I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've never protected you from your father all those years ago. I'm sorry I was never around. If you'll let me, I want to make it up to you. If you wish not to ever see me again, I'll respect your choice.

Your mother, Anastasia

"What's that?" asked Harvey.

"It's an apology letter from Mrs. Nashton." I said, "She wants to see him again. She mentioned about his father. Said that she's sorry she never protected him from his father."

"I knew they were hiding something."

Even though it only gives us a hint what his father did to him. It must be something bad if Mrs. Nashton is apologizing for it. So Ed got a hard time from his family as well. Enough to drive him to run away without saying so much of a goodbye to his parents. He must have really hated them.

Not to mention about Ed's disorders. It's no wonder why people would stay away from him. I believe it's mostly because people don't know how do deal with those disorders when they come across it. They would either get freaked out and overwhelmed when they get a demonstration from those disorders. With me, I've dealt with all kinds of people with different types of disorders.

I sometimes have to be gentle with them but at the same time, I can't. Because people who have a disorder don't really want the special treatment. They want to be treated normally like everyone else. It makes them feel not much out of the ordinary, and that comfort that they can be around people without scaring them off. Ed never got that kind of treatment in his entire life.

I'm just disappointed in myself that it took Ed framing me to realize that he needed help. I only I noticed it sooner. None of this wouldn't even have to happen. I tuck the note back into the book and held in my right hand that's placed over my right leg. I looked out the window watching the buildings passed by while I think how Ed is holding up in Arkham.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Velika Navras

Harvey and I got to visit the Navras family the next day, sitting in the living room with them while having a conversation. The former parents didn't seem to mind us asking them questions. It almost seemed relieving and comforting to them that they are talking about their daughter. When they talked about Nygma though, they spoke very highly of him. Mr. Navras said, "Edward was eccentric, but we understood him."

Well, I can't see why not since they're both psychology doctors. I bet they understand a lot of eccentric people. "Especially our daughter," said Mrs. Navras, "She stood by with him to the very end."

"Why did Brendan kill her?" asked Harvey.

Mr. Navras said, "Actually he tried to kill Edward. He was a bully to him during middle school. One day Edward and Velika went into the woods because that's where they built their secret tree house. They play together every day after school. It's just that one day Brendan followed them and wanted to start a fight with Edward. Velika ended up protecting Edward when Brendan tried to stab him."

"And that's how she died?" I said, "Because she protected Edward?"

"Yes,"

"Do you still keep her room here?" asked Harvey.

"Yes," said Mrs. Navras, "So we can always remember her."

"Mind if we take a look at it?"

"We don't mind, follow us."

We all stand up and Harvey and I followed them to Velika's room. It was very punk-rockish but it was really nice for a 13-year old's room. I looked at the wall the bed was against and saw the many pictures of her and a 13-year-old boy who looked very much like Edward. "So that's what the kid looked like when he was 13," said Harvey. Yeah, he looks so happy in these pictures. Way happier than the ones I've found in his album back at his apartment.

"On the weekends they would have a sleep over here," said Mrs. Navras, "When they study together late at night we didn't mind Edward staying here. To Velika, he was like a brother she never had. To us, he was like a son."

If only his own parents felt the same way. Although I believe there's hope for Mrs. Nashton. "Has Edward mentioned to you or Velika about his parents?" I asked them.

"No he keeps to himself about that subject." said Mr. Navras, "He's not very open with his personal life, but he liked to talk a lot about riddles."

"Yeah that sounds like Ed." said Harvey.

I look at the one picture of Ed and Velika where they're sitting in their secret tree house. I asked the parents, "Is the tree house still there?"

"Yes," said Mr. Navras, "I make sure to keep up with it."

"Mind if I keep this picture for now?" I pointed at the photo I was looking at.

"Sure go ahead. If you meet Ed you can give it to him if you like."

"Thanks."

I took the picture carefully off the wall and put it inside my coat. When I look more around the room I noticed there was a black bass guitar at the corner of the room. I asked the parents, "She played bass?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Navras, "She was very talented on the bass. If I remember correctly Edward also played the piano. The two of them would play music together sometimes."

So Ed also had a music partner as well. "What did the two had in common?" I asked them.

"They both liked riddles," said Mr. Navras, "They enjoy playing music together but not the same genre all the time. They would play either jazz or rock and roll. They were very crafty in building things too. They were the ones who built the tree house together."

"At first, Edward wasn't skilled in cooking," said Mrs. Navras, "But Velika taught him one day and next thing we knew he was a professional in the culinary arts. They love to cook together."

So many things that Edward and Velika have in common. I can't even think of one thing I might have in common with Edward. I'm not much of a cook, I don't play music, riddles can be fun but I don't obsess over them. Wait a minute, I know how to build things. Especially fixing up houses because I'm pretty handy when something needs to be repaired. I guess that's one thing I have in common but it's a basic thing that every man should know. So nothing really all that interesting.

I wonder if there's anything I can share something in common with Ed? This is something I should think about definitely. That way at least we can have something to talk about.

...

We left the Navras house so Harvey and I can go into the woods to go find the snow covered tree house that was built beside a creek. Mr. Navras has really kept it up because the wood is still strong. Harvey and I entered the tree house and see that inside was like a little home for the 13-year-olds. There are two beds built inside the walls that are across from other. One glass window on the other wall. shelves built above their bed inside the walls.

The shelves were filled with books and they're mostly fictions of fantasy, mystery, and sci-fi. Most of these books I've haven't even heard before. I think there's only one or two that I have read. "These kids were best friends alright," said Harvey, "There's nothing but geeky and nerdy items in here."

"You're telling me," I said.

On the floor, I've noticed a small hatch compartment built in. I kneeled on the floor so I can open it to see what's inside. What I've found were papers of drawings, pencils, an instant polaroid camera, a small box of pictures, and a diary. I checked out the diary and realized that it was Ed's. Why would he leave such an important diary here?

I pocketed the book and checked out the pictures in the box. There were a bunch of him and Velika. I took it as well and close the hatch compartment. I stand up and said, "I think we're done here."

"What was that book you just pocketed?" asked Harvey.

"Ed's diary. Thought I should take a look at it tonight."

"If you do read it, make sure you don't tell it to Ed when you visit him."

"Right."

"Alright then, let's go."

...

I went to Ed's apartment to read the diary. As I sit down at the table I open it and started to read his life. It talked about their adventures together around the tree house mostly. How they played games pretending that they're in another world. He enjoyed her company, and it seemed like she enjoyed his. It then got to the part when Velika accidently hurt herself.

The injury was minor since she only accidently cut her arm by a sharp broken branch, but it was when he found out she was a Hemophiliac. She didn't want him to know because of the fear that's he'll look at her differently. Giving her the special treatment by putting on the kid gloves. Even though he got worried a little but it didn't change anything. They were careful, but they knew when not to pity or get worried over each other.

Velika sounds like the perfect match for him. It makes me wonder what made him attracted to Kristen? I didn't even really knew her all that much. Only that she was the Records Keeper of GCPD, and that's it. Am I so concentrated on my job that much that I don't even know the people who work at the GCPD?

It makes me think how on earth did Leslie ever put up with me? I close the book and place it on the table as I got up to get Ed's picture album. I brought out the small box of the polaroid pictures from my coat's pocket and started putting them on the album's pages. Now the album is starting to look more cheerful. Having pictures of only yourself makes it really depressing and lonely.

Once it was finished I put the album back in its place and went back home after picking myself something to eat. While at home I started to think, maybe it's time for me to visit him tomorrow?


	4. Note

Note:

Chapters are going to be uploaded late because I'm going to be taking a short break. Reasons why is because I need to enroll in college and register for classes. This break won't be long it will probably be a day or 2 before I start posting new chapters again. You can still leave requests or questions and I'll answer back as soon as possible. In the mean time, I apologize for the delay.

\- CrimsonWords


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Visit

I'm in the visiting room waiting for the staff members to bring Edward here. Honestly, I feel really nervous as the seconds pass by waiting to see and talk to Ed. I haven't even rehearsed on what I'm going to say. I don't even know what's going to be my first word. What the hell am I going to say? 'Hey, Ed how're doing? How's the food?' Yeah, he's going to tell me to go fuck off for sure.

Finally, the guards arrived as they bring in Ed wearing the Arkham inmate uniform with the number D171. One looks at me and he glared. Once the guards had him sit down in front of me and they left he said, "Come here to gloat Jimmy? Ha! Well, I'll have you know this place won't keep me here for long. This place is like one big puzzle and I'll figure it out in no time."

"..." I see that his ego has gotten bigger. Or was it always like that? I can't remember. When I open my mouth to say something I close it back up. I really have no idea what to say to him. I mean look at him.

His hair is disheveled, he's got a much darker look in his eyes, wearing the Arkham inmate uniform, and I do believe his ego has gotten bigger. Not to mention he's more rude and confident. This Ed is completely different from the Ed I knew. What am I going to do to bring him back? It looks like I've lost him.

"Did you just come here to stare at me while looking like an idiot, or are you going to talk to me?" said Ed growing impatient.

"... I've visited your parents the other day." I said.

He expression grew dark as he clenches his fists tightly, "Did you now?" He said in a dark tone with the hint of anger growing. "Now for what reason could you possibly have to visit them?"

"Well, you never talk about yourself much, Ed. I visit them to get to know you more."

"Heh, well you went to the wrong people to get to know me. My parents don't know anything about me. They will either ignore me or MY FATHER WOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

He slams his hands on the table. This is the first time I've ever heard Ed use profanity before. I always suspected that Ed's father might have done something to him. It seems to be bad enough for Ed to still be haunted by the painful memories. "Why do you want to know me, Jim?" He said as he growled, "Think you can humiliate me more than what you have already done?! You put me here!"

"As far as I see it you got it easy Ed. You were sent here to get help. Not to Blackgate where all the other murderers are. You didn't lose everything, you weren't framed, YOU DIDN'T LOOSE A CHILD!"

Because of my outburst, it caught him off guard making him startled. "Why are you here?" said Edward, "Why bother to go to my parent's then?"

"Do you even plan on getting better, Ed? Don't you want to back into society?"

"Ha! Society?! What society, Jim? The people you're thinking about are the ones who hate and rejected me for years ever since I was born!"

"I didn't reject you, Leslie didn't, Bullock didn't, and neither did Velika."

Edward's eyes went wide with shock when he heard Velika's name. He clenches his fists in anger as glared at me and said, "What did you say?"

"You still remember Velika don't you? Your best friend long ago?"

"Be careful Jim, you're crossing over a line where you shouldn't."

"Oh like you haven't crossed that line before, Ed? You crossed it many times without little care on who get's hurt. Is that why you killed Kristen? Because she rejected you so many times that it made you snapped?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"YES, I DO! You think I don't know rejection? You think I've haven't been hurt by someone I loved?! We all go through it Ed you just couldn't take it anymore. What you don't understand Ed is that I was there for you! You could have come and talked to me anytime!"

"Oh shut the hell up! Quick acting like your my friend!"

"Dammit, what's it going to take to convince you that I am your friend? Do I have to stand still in front of you again so you can shoot me?!"

"... What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"... You stood still on purpose? Why?"

"I wanted to see if you would do it. Face it, Ed, after all the shit you've pulled on me. You couldn't pull the trigger."

He glared at me again as he said, "Give me another chance and I will! You're not my friend! You're putting on an act to see if you can fool me like how I fooled you!"

"Wow, Ed. Are you that blind by hatred so much you can't even see that I do care for you? I'm still holding on to the memories we've shared together. I remember when you were a good man. This person that you are now isn't you! I know it isn't!"

"Blah blah blah, I'm sick of hearing your voice already! Why don't you just leave and get out of my face?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I rub my eyes in frustration. I see that I have a long fucking way to go to bring him back the way he was before. "You're funny, Ed."

He looked at me in puzzlement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that you're funny."

Suddenly an idea came to my mind. It might not be an easy decision by it's something. I'm not giving up. If doing this is what it takes to bring him back. I'll pay the price.

I smiled at him as I said, "Whether you like it or not Ed, I am your friend. So expect to see me a lot more."

He rolled his eyes feeling already annoyed. He shook his head as he said in a sarcastic tone, "Yippee."

"Oh before I forget," I brought out the riddle book with the letter that his mother wanted me to give him. When he looked at it, he immediately recognized it. He said, "Where did you get that?"

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you."

I hand it over to him. "My mother?" He scowled at the book in his hands, "Now why would she bother to give me this?"

I shrug my shoulders and said, "See ya around Ed."

I took off with the last word.

...

At work, I was speaking to Harvey while we sit at our desks. When I told him about my plan he looked at me as he said, "You've lost it."

"No, I haven't," I said.

"He's going to stab you in the back once he get's the chance."

"I thought you wanted him to get better?"

"I didn't expect you to go suicidal over the damn kid!"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "It's not suicidal it's helping him to get better and to make him understand that he does haves friends who do care about him."

"I think you meant to say, friend."

"Harvey," I said in a warning tone as I gave him the look.

He sighed, "Fine, but if you get killed by him I'm going to have your tombstone say 'Harvey Told Him So'."

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "It'll be fine, besides maybe after a while, Ed would get used to having me around."

"Famous last words."

...

After a few days later I came back to Arkham Asylum. As I introduce myself to the other inmates, I looked at Edward's pale and shocked expression when he saw me back here. But I'm not back here to visit, and him knowing this had made him feel like hell on earth has arrived. I said with a smile, "Hello everyone, I am James Gordon and I'll be your new security guard for the time being."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So Close!

Just when I was entering the recreational center Helzinger and Rudy were fighting. Helzinger is upset because Rudy called him fat. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I was about to stop the fight until all of a sudden Ed stepped in between them. He said, "Are you two fighting again?"

"He called me fat!" Shouted Helzinger as he pointed at him.

"I didn't do anything is wasn't-," Rudy struggled to complete the sentence, "-Me! It was Lucy."

"The fifth personality again," said Ed as he pushes up his glasses, "Such a nasty attitude. You see this get's complicated," Ed said to Helzinger, "See Lucy is in his head because Rudy has what's called multiple personality-,"

"In his head?!" said Helzinger, "Well I'll pull her out! He reaches to try and grab Rudy until prevented him to do so.

Ed said, "No no no no no no! She's- she's, she's uh-. She's a ghost!"

"What the?!" said Helzinger as he backed off.

"Yes," said Ed, "And she makes Rudy say things that he doesn't want to say. *GASP*!" All of a sudden Ed starts acting like he sees the ghost of Lucy. "I can see her."

I had to prevent myself from snickering because even though this is entertaining I can't throw off Ed while he's trying to convince Helzinger.

"Lucy!" said Ed as he walks up on top of the table to get over to the empty place to show everyone where Lucy is. "Yooouuu got some nerve making ole Rudy say things like that. You know that Helzinger is not fat. In fact, you said that Helzinger was handsome." Ed acted like he was pushed by Lucy. "Don't you shove me!" He pretended to shove Lucy back. He then slaps his hands together to acted like he got slapped, "OH! She slapped me!"

Please end this charade soon Ed, I'm about to burst into laughter. Ed said, "Now I'll tell you something, Lucy." He pointed at the imaginary Lucy, "You will leave Rudy alone! And if you come back here again, you'll have to deal with me." He turns back to them gesturing his hands that Lucy is gone.

Helzinger asked Rudy, "Did she really made you say all that?"

Rudy looked at Ed and Ed nodded to let him know that he should say yes. Rudy said, "Y-y-yeah. I-It wasn't me."

"Sorry."

"Yaaay," said Ed as he claps his hands happily with his progress.

Helzinger asked Ed, "Lucy thinks I'm handsome?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Ed.

Amazing, if he has the ability to do this? Then how come he couldn't do that back at GCPD? Ed noticed me staring and he rolled his eyes as he turns away to sit down at a table. I decided to take the opportunity to talk to him. I sit across from him at the table and he snapped at me, "What do you want?"

"What I can't talk to a friend?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

"Okay look Ed. I'm actually surprised how well you get along with the patients here. If you can do that here how come you couldn't do that back at GCPD?"

"You're kidding me, right? These patients are here to get help and want people to listen to them. The people at GCPD are closed minded and don't want others prying into their lives. Why do you think I try to keep quiet when it's necessary?"

"Oh, I see then."

"Do you really Gordon? As far as I see it you're still in the dark like every other low intelligent being I've met."

Even though I know he's trying to insult me I couldn't help but smile. He caught sight of the unexpected smile as he glared and said, "What are you smiling about?! What's going through your head right now?!"

"Nothing Ed."

"Oh think you can hide your secrets from me, Jimbo? Well, I'll get you to spill sooner or later. You'll see."

"I bet."

...

Later on in the night, I was doing my nightly patrol around the halls of Arkham. When I was heading towards near Dr. Strange's office I suddenly heard a lot of spraying going on. I turn the corner to see Ed with a bug zapper while spraying around the walls with some sort of chemical. I said, "Ed?" He was startled when I said his name as his eyes widen in surprise.

Ed said, "Uh-um... Heh heh, Jim. I was just uh-,"

"What are you doing Ed?" I said as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"They told me to clean the walls."

"... With a bug zapper?"

"Well you see-,"

"Don't even try, Ed. You can't lie to me. Give me the bug zapper and spray."

He begrudgingly handed them over to me. "Come on let's get you back to your cell." I grab his arm and lead him back to his cell. When I was about to put back the stuff Ed was using I started to think why was he spraying the walls? So I went back to the hall and by instinct I use the bug zapper to scan the walls while also using the spray.

Next thing I knew I've found something around a loose panel. When I flip it open I see that there's a keyhole in the wall. I see, so Ed knew there was something weird going on around these halls, but how did he know? To get the answers that I want I went back to his cell. "Ed, how did you know there was something strange about those halls?"

He looked at me in puzzlement for a moment until he smirked as he said, "Ohhhh you went back didn't you? You sneaky little bugger you're just as curious as I am."

"Come on, Ed, tell me."

"Tell you? What the great Detective James Gordon can't figure it out on his own? Tsk tsk."

Oh great, his ego is boasting. I'm starting to hate it when he get's like that because he'll won't tell you unless he gives you hints through his riddles. I need to figure out a way around that... Wait why on earth would I find a way around his riddles when I should oblige him? I think that's better, that way he'll feel more comfortable to be open to me.

I smile as I said, "Okay don't tell me. See ya in the morning Ed."

Just when I was leaving he immediately went to the door banging on the metal screen as he said, "Hold on just a minute! You're not going to check it out?!"

"What's there to check? As far as I'm concern it's just an ordinary hallway."

"You've found something didn't you?! Tell me!"

I smirked, "Maybe later. I need to finish my nightly patrol."

"What looks ordinary but is very unnatural?!"

Got him! I answered him, "So you learn something weird going on with Dr. Strange huh?"

"More than weird haven't you noticed patients have gone missing daily?"

"I think I've would have noticed it already, Ed."

"Then you should have noticed that Helzinger hasn't been in his cell lately."

Actually, I have noticed that Helzinger hasn't come back from his session with Dr. Strange. I wonder what the doctor is up to? I thought of an idea as I look at Ed, but in order to give it the green light I need to know his reasons for snooping around in Strange's business. I asked him, "So tell me. Why are you prying into Strange's business?"

Apparently asking him that question made him shut down. "As far as I'm concern, Jimmy," He said as he pushes up his glasses, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Sigh, suit yourself. Have a goodnight Ed."

"Night."

As I walked away from his cell I curse under my breath. I was so close! So close to getting him to open up to me. I can't give up now. I've gotten this far to reach out to him. I know I can bring the old Ed back. He's still in there somewhere, I know it!

I'm just going to have to be patient. That day will come. Tonight I have to look at it this way that I've gotten over a milestone. At least I got him to tell me a riddle. Just have to appreciate the small victories I guess.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding Oswald Cobblepot

While just looking after the patients in the Recreational Center I heard shouting going on down the hall. It sounded like that shouting is coming from Ed. When two guards came into view they were dragging Ed down the hall. He shouted, "Let go of me, you scoundrels! Let go!" He struggled against them but they were determined to get him somewhere.

My curiosity got the better of me so I followed them. They brought him to a room where there is a chair with straps. The guards forcefully shove him into the chair as they started strapping him down. I step in as I said, "Hey hey hey! What are you two doing to him?! Why are you strapping him down?!"

"Jim!" said Ed and surprisingly he looked relieved to see me. "Jim please help me! Don't let them hurt me!"

Just when I was about to stop them suddenly Dr. Strange and Dr. Peabody entered the room. Immediately Ed's expression turned to fear. Dr. Strange said, "Officer Gordon, what are you doing here in the therapy room?"

This is the therapy room? This place looks more like a torture chamber than a therapy room. I said to Dr. Strange, "I was just making sure the orderly weren't abusing the patient. Did you authorize this?"

"Yes I did, it's time for his therapy session."

"What kind of therapy requires him to be strapped down?"

"He's part of the rehabilitation program. We've cured Oswald Cobblepot this way. We can cure Edward too."

Oh yes, I've forgotten. Oswald was released from Arkham because of this treatment. But I remember the time I talked to him while we were transporting Nora Fries here. He said he was being tortured. I didn't saw any physical injuries on him, but he said it was mental torture. Is this what he was talking about? But he's all better now because of it right?

I asked Dr. Strange, "It's not going to hurt him is it?"

"No, not at all. At first, the patients tend to struggle because they feel like they don't need to get well. But once they go through this therapy they'll feel better than ever."

"Is this what you did to Penguin?!" shouted Edward, "Because of you, he doesn't even know how to defend himself! He visited me when he got out and he was covered in tar and feathers!"

"Was he injured in any possible way?" said Dr. Strange.

"No but-,"

"Then the program he went through was a success. You know how people get if they see a former criminal. They'll reject him at first but once they see this brand new man they'll accept him back into society. It will be the same for Edward."

"Are you kidding me?! Your program is going to reduce me to nothing! Jim don't let them do this to me! If you don't believe me go to Penguin. See how he acts for yourself!"

"Gordon, I believe you should leave so we can start our therapy session," said Dr. Strange.

I've never seen Ed this frightened before. For the first time, he's begging me to help him. Something's up, I don't know if Ed is just acting crazy or he really is frightened of this therapy session for a reason. Maybe he knows something I don't? Should I go see Penguin to find out how he's acting nowadays? Or do I trust Dr. Strange to help Ed get better?

I want Ed to be back the way he was before, but do I want him to go through Dr. Strange's program? I don't have any authority to stop Dr. Strange to perform his therapy on Ed. I'm going to have to back down for now. I said, "Alright I'll leave."

"What?!" Shouted Ed, "You're not going to stop this?!"

"For all, I know Ed you could be putting on an act so you won't go through this program. You need to get well."

"... Why you make it sound like I'm sick? I'm not sick!" He sounded like he was hurt by my words.

"Dr. Peabody if you will continue the session," said Dr. Strange as she prep up the machine that's in the room.

"Jim you're going to let them destroy me!" Shouted Ed.

At this point, there's nothing I can do. I don't know what that machine does, but Ed is right about one thing. I do need to see Oswald so I can find out for myself what they have done to him. If so just maybe, Oswald could have acted like he was cured just so he could be released. I need to find him, and I've already got a plan. I said to Ed, "You'll be fine Ed."

I left it at that and took off. While I was walking away I heard Ed shouting after me. He was throwing out curses, saying that I will pay for letting them hurt him. I think the one thing that hurt me hearing him say as he shouted, "YOU'RE NO FRIEND OF MINE!"

Sigh, right now he doesn't believe that I am his friend, but what I'm about to do next he might change his mind.

...

On the next day, it was my day off, and I spend it searching for Oswald far out and wide all over Gotham. When I couldn't find him today I made a plan for tomorrow to go searching for him again after work. While looking after the patients in the recreational center I saw the Orderly brought in Ed. He did not look well, nor did he act like himself. He looked nervous and twitchy.

When he sat down at a table on his own I walk over to him and asked, "Everything alright Ed?" He jumps in fright as he stands up and backed away from me until his back was against the wall. "Ed are you alright?"

"Stay away from me Jim!" He shouted, "Just stay away!"

What the hell did Strange do to him? I've never seen him this scared before. Does he think I'm going to hurt him? I think it's best to leave Ed alone for now until he calms down. So today I kept my distance.

After work, this time, I look around the outer side of Gotham. I came across a mansion that I believe belongs to the Van Dahls. I rang their doorbell waiting for someone to answer the door. The person who answered it was, to my surprise, Oswald, and he was very surprised to see me. He put on a cheerful smile as he said, "Jim, old friend! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, Oswald. What are you doing here on the Van Dahl's property?"

"I live here. Believe it or not, I've met my real father when I was released from Arkham. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

He let me inside and lead me to the living room. This place looks pretty vintage, it must have been around for a long time. Almost as vintage as the Wayne Manor. Once we sat down across from each other in separate chairs I asked him, "So where are the other Van Dahls?"

"My father died recently from a heart murmur. His wife and her children want nothing to do with me so they took their share of the fortune and left."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Oswald,"

Unless if that story he just told is just a bunch of lies. I wouldn't put it past him. Oswald asked, "So why have you been looking for me, Jim?"

"I'm going away on a little vacation. I'm spending time at a cabin in the woods. I was wondering if you're not doing anything you would like to go with me?"

He was really surprised by my offer, "You're asking me to go on vacation with you? This is a very kind offer, but... why?"

"Well, I thought about it since you were released from Arkham. I remember the days that you consider me as your friend, and from what it looks like you still do. So I've figured you're a changed man, I would like to celebrate with you of being reformed from your criminal life. What do you say?"

"Uh, sure. Yes, I would love to go on vacation with you friend. When shall we go?"

"This coming Saturday."

"Alright, would you like my number so you can call me? You know just to let me know how long I should pack for this vacation."

"Yeah I'll keep you informed."

After he gave me his number I stood up from the chair and said, "Well thanks for your time Oswald. I better get going."

"Already?" said Oswald, "You just got here."

"Yes but I've got other errands to run to today. But don't worry you'll see me again soon, Oswald."

"Alright, well let me walk you out."

He leads me out and said, "Have a wonderful day, old friend."

"You too, Oswald."

I walk to my car as I got in the driver's seat and took off. Well, I got his number and got him to go with me on a little vacation. Of course, it's not going to be a regular vacation. I have other plans than just spending time with Oswald.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Cabin

On my last day of work just before I got off. I visited Ed's cell just to check up on him to see how he's doing. I saw him sleeping on his right side facing the wall. I didn't bother to wake him. I doubt he wants to see me when he wakes up.

I took off in my car with my bags already packed in the trunk. I texted Oswald that I'm coming over to pick him up now. He texted back "Okay I'm already packed :)"... Should I be concern about that smiley face he put in the text? Wait this is Oswald, I should always be cautious about him.

I need to play my cards right with Penguin. I'm going to be stuck in a cabin that's far off from Gotham, and since it's been snowing. It's more than likely that I'll be trapped with him up there as well. The plan is to break Penguin's act. If I'm careful enough, I might be able to survive this vacation.

Once I drove up to his manor I texted him that I'm outside. Once I saw him stepping out of the house with two suitcases of luggage I step out of the car to help him out. I open the trunk as I took his luggage from him and put them in. He smiles at me as he said, "Thank you, friend."

I smile back as I said, "No problem Oswald." I couldn't help but notice his outfit. He's not wearing his usual fancy attire. To my very surprise, he's wearing a dark red sweater, a long black coat, black pants, and black hiking snow boots. He noticed my expression as he asked me, "Something the matter Jim?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. It's just that this is the first time I've seen you wore a casual outfit willingly without trying to disguise yourself."

He laughs, "Ha ha ha ha! I like to wear casual outfits too, Jim. It's just that my whole life I was taught to dress respectable."

"Ah, of course. That makes sense."

I close the trunk and we got in the car. As I drive onto the road heading towards the cabin Oswald asked me, "Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure go ahead," I said.

Once he turned it on he switch the stations to find some music to play. He stops on a song that's from a pop genre. I look at the radio to see what song it is and it read Whatever I Want (feat. T- Pain) by Classixx. Surprising choice from Oswald. As long as I've known him he's more of the old school type of man, but I guess that comes to show how much I don't even know his personal likes. For all, I know he probably likes Lady Gaga.

I imagined him listening to her songs. I kind of see it but I kind of don't. Wow, is Oswald a complete mystery to me as much as Edward is? I sometimes wonder if I even know anything about the people I meet. Shit, Gordon, get your fucking head in the game.

"Jim is something the matter?" asked Oswald with a concern expression.

"Huh?" I said as I snap out of my thoughts.

"You're gripping the wheel pretty tightly. Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, sorry my mind wonder off for a second," I said with a small smile.

"What were you wondering, if you don't mind sharing?"

"... What kind of music do you like, Oswald?"

I can't tell who's more surprised. Oswald finding it odd that I would ask such a question, or for the fact that I can't even believe I asked that! Oswald, "Heh heh, okay. That's a question I've never thought I would hear you ask. Well, I do like pop music, rock n' roll, sometimes metal, but for the old soul I am I do like doo-wop and a little jazz here and there. What about you? What kind of music do you like?"

"Rock n' roll most of the time, but I'm an old soul myself. Hey, have you ever heard of Sam and Dave's Soothe Me?"

"It sounds familiar, but I can't remember how it goes."

"I have the song, mind if I put it on?"

"Sure,"

I connect the radio to my phone and went through my playlist to play the song. Once Oswald heard a little of the song he chuckles as he said, "Oh my gosh now I know where I've heard this song. This song played in that scene from The Blue Brothers movie! When Elwood got pulled over by the police."

... Did he just say what I think he said? I said, "No way you like The Blue Brothers movie?"

"Yeah I do."

"Oswald, that movie is one of my favorites."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is, my father introduced that movie to me when I was just a kid."

"Oh, well my mother showed me that movie when I was little too."

Well, I'll be damned. Oswald and I share something in common.

...

I stop the car at a diner that's not too far off from Oswald's manor. Just to get something to eat before we arrive at the cabin. Once we sat in a booth the waitress took our order. After getting our drinks Oswald said, "My father told me about this place. He said this is where he met his wife, Grace."

"How did you meet your father Oswald?" I asked.

"We met at my mother's grave. He brought lilies for her. lilies are her favorite. After I told him I was her son he immediately realized I was his. So he took me in... Until he passed away and next thing I knew I'm on my own again."

"How come Grace and her children didn't stay with you?"

"They found out that I was a former criminal, but to be honest I don't think they liked me in the beginning."

"Did your father knew?"

"Yes because I confess to him one night. To my surprise, he accepted who I was anyway..."

I saw a tear welling up in his eyes but he fought them back. He said to me with a broken smile, "I'm just glad that I've got to know him before he died. You would have like him, Jim. I bet he would have tailored a suit for you."

"He knows how to tailor suits?"

He nodded. "Has he taught you how to tailor a suit?" I asked him. My question made him pause for a moment like if he was finding the memory if his father did teach him. He formed a small smile as he said, "Only a little bit, but if I keep it up I think I might be as good as he was... If only my mother was still alive to see him again. I bet he would have made her a wonderful dress."

I couldn't help but smile. Right now he could be just saying all this to keep up the act, but I can see it in his expression he's telling the truth about his father. But now the story with Grace and her children leaving him might be a lie. I do believe that they might not have liked him, but there's something about them leaving doesn't fit right. But one at a time, Jim. Your main focus is to break his act in order to help Ed.

...

After eating our food we head back to the car but I asked Oswald if he would like to drive to the cabin? Oswald said, "Really? You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, go ahead," I toss him the keys and he caught it.

"Okay,"

He got in the driver's seat and I climb into the passenger's side. When he start the car n got on the road I was surprised he was driving slow. True the weather is cold n there's snow around but this is too slow. I said, "Um, Oswald? You can pick up a little more speed you know?"

"We're kind of on an icy road, Jim. I have to drive carefully."

"Yes but we do need to get to the cabin before dark."

"Your life is in my hands, Jim. I don't want to get in a car accident."

"Oh yes, and if I don't die from a car accident I'll die from old age."

"... Your life is in my hands, Jim."

"Switchback with me Oswald."

...

I stop the car near a path that leads up to the cabin. Because of Oswald's busted leg, I help him with one of his bags, but after this, I can't go easy on him. The plan is to push him as far as possible to make him break his act of being cured. Once I'm able to do so without getting killed, then I can move on to the next step.

Entering the cabin I showed Oswald his room and started a fire in the fireplace to get this place warmed up. Whatever food I brought for this trip I put up in the kitchen. Oswald came in to help out as he said, "You know what this place kind of reminds me of?"

"What?" I said as I put up some cans in the cabinet.

"Evil Dead, If there wasn't snow I think this place will be really scary."

"You've seen Evil Dead? Which one? The original or the remake?"

"Both. I'm kind of an Evil Dead fan."

"Are you a horror fanatic?"

"Yes, I would indulge myself to watch a bunch of horror movies. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we're going to rest for a few minutes and start hiking."

"Okay,"

Even though he's wearing a smile, in his mind he might not be looking forward to the hike. For one his busted leg is going to make it hard for him. Once I push him to his limits and get him to break his act. Everything will go downhill from there.

"Hey Jim, what's that over there?" said Oswald as he pointed at the corner of the kitchen where there's a dark spot. I went to it and kneel down to touch it. It was wet and it covered the tips of my two fingers. I raise my hand up to the light to get a better look at it and see that my fingertips were covered in red.

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"It's just paint." I said, "I guess the previous people who reserved this place didn't bother cleaning their mess up. I'll clean it up Oswald, don't worry."

It's not paint, it's blood. I didn't want to tell Oswald that because I don't want my plan to be ruined already. But now I have to be cautious for the both of us. Who knows, there might be someone else lurking around here. If so, they sure pick a wrong time to start messing with us now.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hiking

Oswald and I were hiking up a trail that leads up the top of the mountain. When we started out we had to be careful from slipping on the ice. Because of Oswald's bad leg, he fell a few times, but of course, I've only fallen once. We had to stop a couple of times because Oswald got tired easily. I try my best to keep him motivated but he was making it difficult.

He wanted to quit and go back to the cabin. I refused to let him give up that easy. Sorry Oswald, I can't go easy on you. Please understand that I'm doing all this to save Ed. I've lost countless others that were important to me, I'm not going to lose him too.

While we were walking up a hill that had a cliff beside us suddenly Oswald didn't realize he was too close to it and he slipped! I reacted quickly to grab his arm and he grabbed mine. I said to him, "It's okay Oswald I've got you! Relax I'm not going to let go!"

"Please pull me back up, Jim!" He frantically said. The ice wasn't making it easy to just pull him back up. I had to grab onto a tree to help me bring him back up. Once Oswald was safe I let him rest for a rest so he could calm down and catch his breath. I asked him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and I handed him a water bottle from my backpack so he could rehydrate. Oswald asked me, "How often do you do this Jim? Go hiking in dangerous climates?"

"Back then I had to do it."

"Oh right. Sorry, that was a silly question. I've forgotten that you were a soldier who went to war."

"Heh heh, It's fine. So how have you been since ur parents' passing?"

He looked at me with a questioning look then he said, "Um, I'm managing I suppose."

"Well, I bet things have been a little easy for you after your mother's death. You don't have to worry about looking after her anymore nor worry about her well being."

I know this is harsh for me to say it, but whatever works to push Oswald to break his act. He looked away from me and said, "Yes, easy to not worry about her all the time. Although at times I wish she was here with me... Shall we keep on going?" He turns back to me with a smile. Damn, usually talking about his mother would have set him off. I guess he already suspects me by now what I'm trying to do. No matter, we've got the weekend.

We were finally able to get up to the top. Oswald was really out of breath but he thought it was worth the trip. We're on top of a mountain and we can see a lot up here. Oswald smiles in amazement as he said, "Wow! You can see Gotham from up here! We're quite a little far off from Gotham aren't we, Jim?

I smiled and said, "Yes we sure are." I looked at Gotham and remembered Ed in Arkham. I wonder what Hugo is doing to him right now? I have no doubt he's still performing the same therapy that he performed on Oswald. I just wonder, though... Was it painful for Oswald?

Oswald said, "Hey Jim, How is Edward?"

"Ed?"

"Yeah, he's still working at GCPD right?"

"..."

How close were these two really? What does Oswald know about Ed that I don't? How would he react if I told him that Ed is now in Arkham?... I said, "No, Oswald. Sorry but Ed is now a patient at Arkham."

Suddenly his eyes went wide as he stared at me in shock. He stood up as he said, "What?! Why?!"

"He killed more than a few people, Oswald. The court deemed him insane and now he's in Arkham."

"But Who-," Oswald suddenly stopped himself and changed to what he was about to say, "That's terrible. I don't believe it. Ed just didn't seem like that kind of person you know?"

He's lying to me. He knew what Ed has done! Question is, did he encourage him to kill? I said, "No, at least at first he didn't look like a killer to me."

Suddenly Oswald and I heard an animal cry far out in the forest. It sounded like the animal was in pain. It stopped after a loud sharp yelp. Oswald and I wince from the sound. Oswald said, "Um, Jim? Are there any dangerous animals running about here that I need to know?"

"Just wolves and bears but they're mostly way over there. They rarely would come over here. Wanna head back to the cabin?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea right now."

I hope it's just wild animals and not something else. I don't need complications in this vacation right now.

...

Back at the cabin, Oswald insisted that he makes dinner for tonight. It was pretty basic nothing more or less. He made chicken along with mash potatoes and green beans, but he put something along with the green beans. It's something white cream. What is that alfredo?

I pick up my fork and scoop some up as I put it in my mouth. The moment it touched my taste buds I immediately spat it out in the trash can. Oswald called out from the kitchen, "Everything alright Jim?! How's the food?!"

"Oh yeah, it's great Oswald!" I called back, "This dinner is delicious!"

I quietly scrape the green beans off my plate into the trash can. The rest of the food is just fine, it's the green beans that were awful. Oh my gosh, it felt like my tongue took a beating just by the mere taste of it. Oswald came in with his plate and sat down at the table with me. He looks at my plate and smiles as he said, "I see u really liked the green beans."

"Mmm hmm."

"Would you like some more?"

OH HELL NO! I smile at him and said, "No thank you I'm fine." I try to think up of something to talk about, but Oswald spoke first. Oswald said, "How have you and Dr. Thompkins been?"

"... Well, it's complicated. She wanted some time to herself for a while."

"Oh, is she thinking about breaking up with you?"

"No no, nothing like that."

"Well, how is her pregnancy coming along? How many months is she in now?"

I became quiet. I felt like telling him that it's none of his business. Even though it's not... I said, "The baby passed away. It wasn't even born yet."

"Oh I am so sorry," said Oswald, "My condolences, Jim. I had no idea."

"It's fine." I changed the subject, "So if you don't mind me asking? What kind of therapy did you go through in Arkham?"

Suddenly he gripped his fork but his expression didn't break. I knew I'm hitting a nerve on a subject that Oswald does not want to talk about. So he said, "Oh you know, doctors talking to me, group sessions, and a bunch of Rorschach tests."

"You make it sound like it's nothing much."

"Well, the doctors there knew how to talk to me."

"What Dr. Hugo Strange one of your doctors?"

He became quiet. I think I've hit the most sensitive subject. Dr. Hugo Strange must have done something to him that would make him become silent all of a sudden. Oswald smiles at me and said, "Yes he's one of them. The finest doctor I have ever met. If anyone is going to reform Ed, it will be him."

So far of what I have seen the results of Ed going through Dr. Strange's treatments. He freaked out when I tried to go near him. So what kind of impact did those treatments leave on Oswald? Oswald asked me, "Why do you ask by the way?"

"No reason I was just curious what kind of treatments you went through to be reformed." I answered, "I just hope they'll be able to use those treatments to help Ed get back to his old self."

"His old self huh? Yes, I would like that too."

Something tells me he doesn't want that at all. I'm getting close to breaking you Oswald. Once you tell me everything, I can continue my next plan to save Ed and expose the secrets of Hugo's treatments.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Snowed In

Snow was piling up outside the cabin trapping us inside. Oswald and I sit by the fireplace to keep warm. Oswald said, "Sigh, I thought you checked ahead for the weather before we came up here?"

"I did," I said, "It wasn't reported about having heavy snowfall around here." Actually, I did know. Us being trapped inside was part of the plan. Because I know for sure that Oswald is not a nature loving guy. Getting him to be here with me, especially being trapped inside a cabin with the temperature feeling SubZero. He will have enough of it eventually which will cause him to break him act.

Of course, there are two outcomes, though. Oswald is not a mentally stable human being. He will either just tell me what I need to know, or kill me with whatever he could find inside this cabin. Hell, I bet he could kill me with a book if he's angry enough. I asked him, "So will you be visiting Ed at Arkham?"

Oswald looked at me then said, "Maybe, I'm kind of thinking about it."

"What will you say to him?"

"Sigh, I have no idea. Have you visited him?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, what did you say to him?"

"..."

Like that, those haunting words echoed in my head.

 _"How did this happen to you? That you become this?"_

 _"You dummy. This is who I am. I was just finally admitting the truth to myself. Well that and murdering some people"_

 _"I don't believe that."_

 _"You don't believe it why Jim? Cause it will make you incompetent, to know that I was right under your nose the whole time? Or you don't want to admit that there's a monster in all of us because YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT!"_

I said to Oswald the words I should have said, "Why didn't he come to me? If he just opens himself up, find someone who is willing to help and listen to him. He wouldn't have the urge to kill those people."

"How would you helped him if he did come to you, Jim? No offense but you usually just stick to the book. Whether if he was a friend or not you still would have arrested him."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Oh my gosh, we barely even know each other on a personal level, and already he knows how I'm like. That actually pisses me off. I said, "Well first off I wanted him to come to me for help before he murdered anybody. From what I've gathered to know a little bit more about Ed. He's been mostly alone, he's been verbally and physically abused. His father is an asshole, his mother barely was even there for him, his only friend was a childhood girl but she was murdered, and the only person he ever loved was Kristen Kringle. And yet he killed her, along with three other people. In all honesty, I should have come to him to see if he was doing alright. Just have small talk, and make time to hang out with him once in a while... In other words, I should have been more of a friend to him."

"So you think being there for him would have stopped him from killing anybody? Either way Jim he would have still snapped whether you liked it or not. The abuse would have still broke him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore."

... Oswald, you're not acting nice anymore. Heh, have I've finally broken your act? I said, "Oswald, what really happened to you at Arkham?" He glared at me when I asked. Before he could answer though suddenly we heard a window being broken in the back at the cabin. I said, "That sounded like that came from your room. Are you expecting anyone, Oswald?"

"Why the hell would I? Go check it."

"Nah Nah Nah Nah, it's your room, you're coming with me."

I grabbed his arm and made him stand up so he can go with me to investigate. Once we entered his room, we see the window broken but we don't see what caused it. Oswald said, "Dammit now my room is going to be buried in snow!"

"Oh relax we can patch it up," I said.

"With what?! Duct tape?!"

"Well, you know what they say. Duct tape fixes everything."

"You did not just say that"

I take a closer look at the window and at the floor. There's snow being tracked all the way to the door and down the hall. Oswald finally noticed what I was looking at and he said, "Okay this looks like someone just decided to break in. Are you trying to scare me or something?"

I said, "If I was I wouldn't do it in this kind of weather. It's way too cold to break a window and you die of hypothermia all for a stupid prank."

"Okay yeah, you're right. Well did you bring your gun?"

"It's in my room"

We both realized that the snow leads to my room. Oswald said, "Um, okay well I'm getting a knife. Because I'm not going in there unarmed."

"Get me one too will you?"

He goes to the kitchen real quick and get's two knives for us to use. Once he hands one to me we proceeded to go into my room. So far we see no one. Oswald said, "You think this uninvited guest is in the closet?"

I said, "Well, let's find out."

We walk over to the closet and I opened the door. Next thing I saw was my gun being pointed at my face. The man holding the gun was covered from head to toe in black weather clothes. We couldn't see his face at all. He said to us, "Drop the knives," We did what he said, "Now turn around and get down on your knees."

I said, "Take it easy now. We don't want any trouble."

"Did I stutter?! Unless you want a bullet to the head you will do what I say!"

We had no choice but to turn around and get down on our knees. Before I knew it I got pistol whipped in the back of the head causing me to black out. When I awoke I was tied to a chair in the living room, and across from me is Oswald who's also tied to a chair. The man who tied us up was giving his attention to Oswald. Oswald looked frightened and about ready to break down. If is wasn't for the tape over his mouth his whimpering would have been heard louder.

The man was taunting him with a knife, giving him cuts to bleed him out. I quietly try to wiggle around my hands to get them free from the ropes that are tied behind me. I was able to slip one out and pull off the ropes from my other hand. I reach over to dig into my right pocket to get out a pocket knife and quietly open it. When I start cutting the rope around my torso and they drop to the floor, The man heard it and I immediately got up and tackle him.

I pinned down his hand that's holding the knife and I press my knife against his throat. I threateningly said to him, "If you move I swear I will kill you!" He laughs as he said, "Oh really? Do you even have the guts to do that?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"That depends if you have the skill to do so."

With his free hand, he punched me in the side of my head to get me off him. He then attacked me with his knife. I dodge it and found a chance to stab him in the arm. He cried out in pain and tried to stab me but I backed away quickly to avoid it. I grabbed the chair I was tied to and throw it at him. Once he was hit he was distracted which give me the chance to push him to the ground and flip the coffee table on him.

I quickly rushed over to Oswald and cut the ropes that tied him to the chair. He ripped the tape off his mouth and shouted, "I'M NEVER GOING ON A VACATION WITH YOU AGAIN!"

I rolled my eyes and the man pushed the table off of him. I asked Oswald, "Where did he put the gun?"

"It's on him." He said.

"Okay I know you hate me Oswald, but if you want to live we have to work together."

"Anything to survive that's for sure."

Oswald stands up and the man was about to get up, but I quickly tackled him down and get the knife away from him. Oswald quickly found the gun in the man's pocket and he pointed it at his head. He finally stayed still. I said, "Oh now you give up? When a knife is against your throat you don't stop, but when a gun is against your head you will?"

He said, "Well there is a big difference between these two weapons you know?"

Oswald asked, "Can I shoot him?"

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"Are you really asking that?"

"Oh right silly me, I've forgotten that YOU ARE STUPID!"

"Just help me tie him up."

...

After we kept him restrained in one of the rooms Oswald and I sit down and talk. I said, "So have you been faking this whole time that you were reformed?"

"No, not at first." He answered, "I wasn't myself for a good while. When my dad found me visiting my mother's grave I thought life was going to give me a break for once. I was happy living with my father... But after he was killed by his own wife and children I relapsed."

"You killed them didn't you?"

"Of course. They killed my father so I killed them."

"What has Strange done to you?"

"Oh, now you're willing to listen to me? I've told you when you were visiting Arkham that he was torturing me! What did you do?! You completely left me to be tortured by him!"

"Okay, first off I just thought you didn't like going therapy sessions, alright. And second, I'm willing to listen now because I saw Ed being strapped down to a chair, and apparently, it's the same kind of torture that you went through. I didn't stop it because I wanted to see if this therapy really did help you are not. Apparently, it didn't because you went through a relapsed."

"You're an idiot, you should have stopped it. Even after the relapsed I still wasn't myself. It felt like something was added to my personality. It gives me a strong urge to commit violence randomly. Hell, I'm surprised I've survived this long without killing you. Hugo uses this device that goes over your head which forces you to dream. What I saw was myself killing my mother over and over. I couldn't do anything because I was always tied to a chair. I couldn't tell my mother to run because I was gagged. She would be brutally beaten by me with a baseball bat."

"Sigh, I'm very sorry, Oswald. I should have believed you."

"Oh fuck off not like you care. Why are you even bothering about this anyway?"

"Because Ed is my friend and I don't want him to go through Hugo's torture. I'm trying to get him the right help he needs, not so he can be used for some sick experiment."

He laughs and said, "Are you serious? Ed is embracing his true self. There's nothing you can do to bring him back to the useless fragile man he was."

"I don't believe that."

"You don't believe it why Jim? Why can't you accept that he's finally becoming his true self?"

"I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND! HE BECAME THIS WAY BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HIM!"

Oswald was caught off guard from my sudden outburst. Hell, I was surprised at myself for shouting. Oswald said, "Friend? Since when were you ever his friend?"

"Will you shut the hell up and help me bust Hugo for his wrong torturous experiments?"

He looked at me in great surprise. He said, "What's in it for me?"

"You're his friend too aren't you? Don't you care about him? Also if you help me, I'll won't report it to the GCPD that you killed the Van Dahls."

He scowled at me and said, "Fine, you don't have to twist my fucking arm to get me to help you."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Finally, now I can move onto the next plan. After we turn in that man who tried to kill us. We can expose Hugo Strange and shut down his so-called rehabilitation program. Don't worry Ed, you will get the help you need. I promise.


End file.
